


Большой и безопасный

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Ау, в котором Тони наёмный убийца, а Питер - отличный рычаг давления на него.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Большой и безопасный

**Author's Note:**

> очень хотела прочитать такой фанфик, поэтому пришлось его писать......
> 
> На эту работу меня вдохновили два фанфика, которые вы тоже можете почитать, если Старкер с пушками вам заходит так же, как и мне)  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8506157 - вот тут вот Тони убийца  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8378492 - вот тут вот Тони криминальная булочка с корицей  
> Авторам сих штук мой поклон, спасибо за вдохновение)

Питер выныривает из бессознательного состояния мгновенно. Будто цепкие руки выталкивают его на поверхность тёмного и вязкого озера. Паркер глубоко вдыхает и щурится в полутьме.

Его измученный мозг подсказывает, что он должен был проснуться в тёплой постели, уставший после бессонной ночи за конспектами. Хотя нет.

Он должен был проснуться явно не так — вчера вечером, когда трясущиеся пальцы набирали выученный сто раз номер, Питер надеялся, что в этот вечер не будет засыпать один. Хотя даже если он не успеет слепить веки и на пару мгновений, главное, что Старк снова будет рядом.

Потому что без него Питеру было невыносимо. Как бы он не пытался.

Однако и это его маленькое желание не осуществилось. Питер просыпается в неудобном сидячем положении, и первое, что он чувствует — онемевшие затёкшие руки, сведённые за спиной. Связанные так крепко, что ток крови почти перекрывается, и парень не может пошевелить даже пальцами.

Несколько попыток вырваться (тщетных) только доставляют ещё больше боли, которой и так слишком много. Помимо рук ноет всё тело, разбитая голова будто кричит в голос. Питер морщится и пытается понять, что происходит, пока волны паники сжимают его горло и не позволяют рационально мыслить.

— Вот ты какой, Питер Паркер, — он дёргается от голоса из тёмного угла комнаты. Нет, не так. Это не комната, скорее грязный заброшенный подвал, в котором из света — старая лампочка на чёрном проводе. В лучших традициях дурацких фильмов.

Питер должен подать голос, спросить, что происходит, сделать хоть что-то логичное, но вместо этого парень напрягается и пытается всмотреться в сумрак перед собой, чтобы увидеть своего похитителя. У него ни черта, конечно, не получается, но неожиданно мужчина помогает и сам выходит из тени.

— Ты пришёл в себя как раз вовремя, — усмехается он. У Питера во рту пересохло, голова туго соображает, а ещё страх захватывает его тугими клешнями.

— Кто вы? — наконец-то выдавливает он, но мужчина с аккуратной бородкой и хитрыми глазами только усмехается и достаёт из кармана телефон. На дисплее 9-00, не понятно только, утра или вечера. Телефон Питера заблокирован, но мужчина вводит код с первой попытки с удивительной лёгкостью, будто насмехаясь. Парень пытается понять, что происходит, когда мужчина открывает его контакты и быстро находит один-единственный номер. Заветный. Тот, который Питер не отваживался вызвать несколько месяцев к ряду. А этот подлец набрал Тони с необычайной лёгкостью, показывая Питеру — можно было сделать так и быть сейчас рядом с Тони, а не в тёмном подвале, непонятно где, в ужасной опасности.

Паркеру хочется взвыть, когда Старк берёт трубку молниеносно, будто только и ждал его звонка. Питеру хочется заорать. Попросить мужчину забрать его отсюда поскорее и больше никогда-никогда от себя не отпускать, но похититель предусмотрительно заткнул ему рот какой-то тряпкой и добродушно похлопал по щеке. Урод.

— Питер? — голос Тони напряжён, как струна. Он мечется по переговорной Щ.И.Т.а, словно раненный зверь. В ту самую секунду мужчина всем богам молится, чтобы услышать весёлый мальчишеский голос, который пролепечет что-то про розыгрыш и сейчас же, в ту же, сука, секунду вернётся к нему, Старку. Вместо этого на том конце холодный мужской голос, явно довольный результатом.

— Нет, Питер не может подойти, — Тони зарычать хочется от ехидных ноток в голосе. Этот самоуверенный урод говорит с такой уверенностью, будто мужчина до него не достанет. Будто он сможет переиграть его, Тони Старка, наёмника, убийцу, манипулятора.

— Кто ты такой? — рычит мужчина, всё ещё надеясь, что это не то, о чём он думает. Возможно, совпадение, случайность — кто-то подобрал телефон Питера и теперь звонит. Тогда у них была бы какая-никакая зацепка, и не пришлось бы почти вслепую брести по следу парня.

Старк слышит, как мужчина набирает воздух в лёгкие для ответа, он не перестаёт ухмыляться. Тони буквально видит его довольную мину и не может себе простить, что вообще допустил это. Он должен был быть рядом. Должен был уберечь Питера от этого дерьма, как он, сука, и обещал.

Похититель Питера хочет ответить. Он начинает банальное и устрашающее для Тони: «Он мёртв». Потому что, если это правда, то мужчина не знает, что ему дальше делать. Два коротких слова уже почти утаскивают его за грань второй в его жизни ебаной панической атаки, когда незнакомца перебивают.

— Тони! — вскрикивает голос совсем рядом с трубкой. Старк напрягается всем телом и вцепляется в телефон с такой силой, что сожми пальцы чуть сильнее, и паутина трещин поползёт по и так побитому экрану.

— Питер? — Тони знал, что он не должен поддаваться эмоциям, но в тот самый момент он готов лететь к парню в любую часть ебаного мира. Только бы доставить его в безопасность. Пусть его снова будут бояться, прогонять — Тони всё равно. В его голове мучительно бьётся и исходит кровью один инстинкт: защитить. — Питер, это ты?

Парень не отвечает. В трубке слышится какая-то возня, а затем громкий звук удара. Рычание вырывается из груди неосознанно, и он собирается разразиться страшными ругательствами, пообещать этому ублюдку все пытки мира и самую мучительную смерть, на которую только хватит креативности бывалого убийцы.

Но Тони остаётся только загнано дышать в пустоту — связь уже обрывается.

***

— Тони, остановись, — доносится до мужчины, словно через пелену, но он не слышит. Продолжает, как сумасшедший, колотить Фьюри, который умело блокирует каждый удар.

— Урод одноглазый, — шипит Тони и наконец попадает в челюсть. Ник успевает отреагировать, и только поэтому Старк не выбивает ему челюсть одним чётким ударом.

— Старк, хватит! — раньше он сто раз вкладывал себе в голову, что никогда не стоит игнорировать Пеппер Поттс и недооценивать её. Но сейчас Тони в такой ярости, что не может дышать, ни то что слушать кого-то. Однако женщина тоже не проста (таких в Щ.И.Т.е не держали от слова совсем). В конце концов, последний мужчина, который недооценил её, сгорел в публичном доме вместе с ещё десятком уродов-толстосумов.

Поэтому Тони ещё легко отделался, когда понял, что в него летит лёгкий, но острый, нож из подвязки, которую Пеппер всегда носит под юбкой. Был бы это кто-то другой, и через секунду он свалился бы трупом к ногам храброй Поттс, но это, в конце концов, был сам Старк. Рефлексы сработали почти лениво, и Тони увернулся. Но женщину всё вполне устроило — драка прекратилась, и оба мужчины стояли в шаге друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

Старк больше не мог кинуться на Фьюри, хотя сделал бы это с удовольствием. Но, будто из-под земли, вылез урод-Роджерс и не дал Старку сделать больше ни шагу в сторону их директора. Тони, впрочем, бушевать не перестал.

— Ты обещал! — кричит мужчина и сжимает кулаки, просверливая в Нике дыру одним взглядом. — Ты обещал, что ни одна гнида никогда не выберется из твоей сверхсекретной жестянки. И что теперь? Квентин Бек? Кто он такой? Бог, блядь? Почему он смог выбраться оттуда и добраться до ебаного Питера Паркера, а, Фьюри? — лёгкие горят от недостатка воздуха, Тони делает глубокий вдох и выглядывает из-за плеча Стива, убийственно смотря в единственный целый глаз.

— Кончай истерить! — Фьюри фыркает. Мужчина лёгким движением поправляет дорогую брендовую рубашку и на пробу осторожно шевелит пострадавшей челюстью. Ему только немного больше тридцати, но Ник Фьюри уже успел достичь очень многого: стал лидером тайной группировки, работающей на правительство. А такими незначительными истериками его точно не испугать. — Ты не помогаешь ситуации.

— Я не помогаю? — Старк захлёбывается злостью и рычит, кидаясь вперёд. Роджерс, сука, накачанный, словно скала, поэтому попытка откровенно проигрышная, но Старку всё равно. Его взгляд горит от ненависти. — Если бы твои идиоты не упустили Бэка, то ничего бы этого не было!

Старк орёт на всю комнату. Притихшие наёмники наблюдают, но не вмешиваются. Фьюри истеричные крики не впечатляют. Он смеряет таким взглядом, будто это он тут старший на десять лет, а не Тони, и спокойно кидает:

— «Страйк» упустил его, не мы, — и отходит к столу, где на компьютере во всю мигают окна. Поиск пока не венчается никаким успехом.

Старк несколько секунд оторопело таращится в спину Ника и выдыхает сквозь зубы. Невозмутимость мужчины немного отрезвляет. Тони глубоко вдыхает и трёт переносицу непонятно где разбитым кулаком. Настойчиво отталкивает Стива, который напряжён и готов разнять драку в любой момент, быстро передаёт Пеппер её нож, кивает замершему Бартону и идёт следом за Фьюри.

— Пятница, что там? — хрипло спрашивает мужчина, пытаясь взять под контроль липкий ужас в груди. У него не получается. Руки стискиваются в кулаки, только чтобы не дрожать.

— Ищу, Босс, — бормочет девушка, которая сидит перед широкими мониторами и методично вводит какой-то код. Она не похожа на тех хакеров из фильмов — не стучит по клавиатуре со скоростью света, не крутится во все стороны, не просматривает сорок окон сразу. Она пытается сохранять спокойствие, не допускать ошибок и действовать максимально чётко. Тони ей благодарен. Сам же всему научил, а теперь ученица превзошла учителя и тоже стала работать на Щ.И.Т. Ница была их палочкой выручалочкой, потому что могла достать мёртвого из могилы за несколько часов.

— Не трать время на его телефон, его невозможно отследить, я позаботился, — все бросают на него странные взгляды, когда Тони сменяет ярость на странное, застывшее, даже немного равнодушное спокойствие. Мужчина тут не нужен, но он замирает у хакерши за спиной, сжимает мягкий стул в крепкой хватке и пытается контролировать своё дыхание.

Роджерс наконец перестаёт нависать мрачной тучей и отходит, осторожно хлопая по плечу. Тони хочет отдёрнуться от прикосновения, но вместо этого каменеет и никак не реагирует. Бессилие медленно наполняет его, вязкая паника заливает мысли, словно патока. Мужчина не может ничего изменить, не может помочь — и это добивает.

И когда его колени уже начинают подгибаться, а Роуди появляется рядом, словно из-под земли, хотя раньше его на Базе не было, хватает Тони под локоть и говорит что-то подбадривающее, Старк только кивает для вида. Но не слушает.

В голову заливаются мысли, гонимые им несколько месяцев к ряду. Да, когда Питер ушёл, Старк пытался не думать, не вспоминать, не чувствовать. Сейчас же ему ничего не мешало топить себя в этом дерьме.

На самом деле Питер врывается в его жизнь внезапно. В то время Тони ошивается в Квинсе, когда вылавливает очередного международного преступника.

Тогда он работает на Щ.И.Т. уже шесть лет. Работа не пыльная, если ты, конечно, не боишься запятнать руки в крови.

Тони не боялся. С момента смерти родителей он только и мечтал об одном — убить того, кто оборвал их жизнь. Да, он далеко не единственный, кто охотился за Зимним солдатом. Охочих убить киллера было море, но вот только Старку единственному это удалось. Да, он выследил его. И пусть мужчина не особо осторожничал, оставил кучу зацепок, которые вывели Фьюри на него, но он смог пустить пулю Зимнему прямо в его чёрствое сердце. И сразу же попался в лапы полиции.

За такое Старка должны были арестовать и отправить гнить в тюрьму к таким же жестоким ублюдкам. Вместо этого ему предложили продолжить убивать во благо родины, да ещё и получать за это стаж. Разве не сказка для того, чьё нутро выжжено травмами прошлого?

И тогда, спустя шесть лет, Тони топтался у обшарпанного подъезда одной из многоэтажек, когда Питер впечатался в него со всего маху.

Так же легко и быстро парень влетел в его жизнь. Занял такое правильное место, о существовании которого Тони даже не догадывался. До этого мужчина считал свою жизнь прекрасной — любимая работа, прекрасная Пеппер в постели, приличное денежное состояние, море адреналина.

Когда Питер Паркер смог втащить его в мир уюта и привязать к своему быту, когда Питер Паркер смог заставить его бросить рискованную работу, о которой парень даже не догадывался, Тони понял, как он круто попал.

— Тони, эй, Тони, — его мягко тормошат за плечо, но не это приводит в себя. Знакомая дурацкая мелодия Рианы врывается в его сознание, и мужчина хватает телефон из мягких рук Пеппер. Старк машинально подмечает время — ровно час с предыдущего звонка. У этого ублюдка есть система. Сука!

— Да, — хрипота из голоса никуда не исчезает.

Питер слышит её прекрасно и догадывается о причине. Он видел Тони напуганным всего дважды, именно так тогда и звучал его голос. Квентин, как представился его похититель, судя по злорадной ухмылке, тоже услышал в голосе мужчины слабость.

Питер несколько раз дёрнулся. В этот раз Бек залепил ему рот скотчем (для надёжности), но больше ничего делать не стал. Это был почти идеальный плен — кроме верёвок, стискивающих запястья, и сильной жажды, больше неудобств Питер не ощущал. Бек не бил его, более того мужчина заявил, что Питер ему даже нравится, поэтому мучить его он не намерен. Только немного попугает Старка и отпустит восвояси. Не то чтобы Паркер поверил ему на сто процентов, но и ерепениться тоже не стал. Позволил заклеить себе рот (как будто у него был выбор) и покорно ждал, пока телефонный разговор закончится.

Вообще Паркер любил боевики, смотрел много сюжетов, где главных героев похищают, но никогда не подумал бы, что существуют злодеи, которые спокойно рассказывают о своем прошлом, иногда шутят и предлагают скушать ириску, чтобы Питер не был таким мрачным.

Однако проникнуться тёплыми чувствами к Беку не получалось. Крепкие верёвки и немеющие руки не давали, конечно, в первую очередь. Пить он тоже не дал даже в ответ на прямую просьбу — только как-то недобро ухмыльнулся и властно качнул головой. Питер раньше не задумывался о количестве выпитой воды, но сейчас, когда не было права на живительный глоток, жажда съедала его изнутри.

А ещё симпатии к Квентину не добавляло то, что происходило сейчас. Он не вовлекал его в разговоры, но Питер всё прекрасно слышал, словно в издёвку.

— Если ты его хоть пальцем тронешь, я клянусь тебе… — шипит Тони угрожающе. У Питера от одного отчаяния в голосе и смысла сказанного глаза наполняются слезами.

— Как? — с усмешкой перебивает Бэк. — Вот так? — тяжёлый кулак опускается на спинку стула в сантиметрах от плеча Питера. Паркер дёргается. Тони рычит прямо в трубку. Квентин смеётся напоследок и сбрасывает звонок.

Паркер смотрит осуждающим взглядом, и это не укрывается от пристального внимания мужчины. Тот усмехается и пропадает, оставляя Питера в одиночестве. Парень только этому рад, потому что эмоции бьют через край.

Тони, чёрт возьми, слишком больная тема для него. До сих пор. Он-то думал, что мужчина уже перегорел им, и ни на что особо не надеялся, отправляя то сообщение. Но сейчас Питер получил подтверждение, что это не так.

Та глухая хрипотца, с которой говорил Тони… Парень бы ни за что не опознал, что в этой интонации прячется страх. Старк вообще был на редкость бесстрашным. Позже парень понял, почему, но вначале их отношений Паркера это восхищало. Подумать только — мужчина отбился от грабителей в подворотне и даже не дрогнул в то время, как с Питера семь нервных потов сошло. А потом прижал к себе под бок и заботливо повёл домой, будто понимал, что для Паркера это чересчур. Он-то со своим всепрощением совсем не привык к насилию.

Но Тони тоже умел бояться. Для того, чтобы узнать это, Паркеру пришлось почти свалиться с крыши многоэтажки. А Старку нужно было поймать его в последний момент.

— Паркер, блядь, — прорычал мужчина, хватая парня за ворот рубашки и оттаскивая от края. Расшатанная плита, на которой сидел парень ещё секунду назад, соскользнула вниз и разбилась об асфальт. Питер бы подумал о том, не прибило ли кого, но ему было не до этого. Мужчина просверлил его таким злым взглядом, что хотелось встрепенуться и ответить что-то колкое. Но он промолчал, потому что протянутые к его лицу пальцы мелко дрожали, а зрачки были расширены от испуга.

Второй раз Питер увидел подобное через несколько месяцев, когда бросил на стол чёрную папку, которая разделила их жизнь на «до» и «после».

— Что это, Тони? — Паркера самого голосовые подводили и ноги подкашивались. Всё это было похоже на первоапрельский розыгрыш. Ну не может же Тони оказаться наёмным убийцей взаправду, да?

— Что там? — мужчина легко подхватывает папку, будто не догадывается о её содержании. Питера прошибает и он ни единому жесту не верит. По его рукам пробегают мурашки, а внутри всё сжимается от отвращения. Он вспоминает, как прижимался к боку Тони в тот первый вечер, когда смог ему доверится. Как мужчина сжимал его плечо, пока Питер тихо рассказывал об убитых родителях, и как уверенно кивал на заявления парня, что никто не имеет права отбирать человеческую жизнь.

— Ты знаешь, что там, — шипит Питер и делает несколько шагов вперёд. Со злостью вытряхивает документы и листы разлетаются по столу небрежной кучей. Тони смотрит на это с какой-то безысходностью. — Можешь не врать, что это подделка. Там печати ФБР, там серийные номера — это настоящее!

Паркер вспоминает, как лихорадочно гуглил, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Как влез в официальный архив базы и ввёл код с титульной страницы. Как в исступлении смотрел на значок «Засекречено» и понимал, что это не может быть совпадением. Тони был храбрым. Тони был умным. Тони был расчётливым. Иногда слишком скрытным. Каждое качество подходило для убийцы.

Тони смотрит на парня перед собой и пытается выстроить правильную линию поведения. Решения он так и не находит. Его, Тони, убийство родителей ожесточило и заставило погрузится в жестокий мир наёмников. Питера же аналогичная ситуация сделала стойким и оттолкнула от злых умыслов на долгие мили. Поэтому у Тони не повернулся язык рассказать всё раньше, хотя это было бы полезно для безопасности самого парня.

— Питер, послушай, — Старк примирительно вскидывает руки. Он хочет вывалить на него всё, что так и не успел рассказать раньше, но Питер только остервенело качает головой и смотрит так, будто Тони его смертельно обидел. Похоже, так оно и было.

— Нет! — парень высоко вскрикивает и выставляет руку перед собой в попытке защититься. Чтобы Тони даже не вздумал приближаться. Паркер смотрел на него во все глаза и не мог понять, как он мог быть таким слепым.

Вот Тони прижимает его к себе в тёплые объятия после глупого кошмара, и парень проводит руками по накачанным мышцам, которые совсем не вяжутся с враньём Тони о том, что он простой помощник следователя.

Вот Тони дарит ему навороченный телефон за бешенные деньги и врёт что-то о неожиданной премии, мягко улыбаясь.

Вот Тони позволяет стянуть с себя рубашку и Питер смотрит на шрамы в немом изумлении. Тогда он думал, что его мужчина герой, и мягко касался губами к каждой бывшей ране.

Сейчас Питера от одной мысли об это мутило.

— Малыш, послушай, — Тони бормочет быстро и пропускает дрожь в голос. Он особо не верит в свой успех, но пытается говорить уверено и твёрдо. Пытается сделать так, чтобы его услышали, — это в прошлом.

— Перестань! — Питера потряхивает. Он смотрит на мужчину перед собой так, словно впервые видит. Большой и безопасный Тони. Опасный зверь, у которого руки в крови по локоть. — Ты убил стольких людей!

— Людей? — Старк рычит от безысходности. Его взгляд загорается непонятным огнём, он делает отчаянный шаг вперёд и ловит испуганный затравленный взгляд напротив. — Они все, поголовно, каждый из этих тварей, жестокие убийцы. Эти смерти предотвратили сотни убийств невинных, Питер!

Паркер цепляется за этот довод, как ошалелый. Это, а ещё знак ФБР на папке, не даёт ему скользнуть в пучину безумия окончательно.

Тони любит его и отчаянно заботится о нём.  
Тони убивает людей.

Тони борется с преступностью.  
У Тони руки по локоть в крови.

Тони спасает других людей.  
Тони отбирает чужие жизни.

А чем он тогда лучше тех, с кем борется?

— Малыш, успокойся и выслушай меня, ладно? Я могу всё объяснить, пожалуйста, — Старк просит и это само по себе необычно. Обычно мужчина избегает подобных интонаций, но сейчас ситуация патовая. Парень перед ним нервно сжимается и дрожит. Кусает губы и заламывает руки, борясь с собой.

Питер так отчаянно его любит, и это чувство играет сейчас против него. Он ищет в его глазах хоть намёк на то, что это всё неудавшийся розыгрыш, потому что не может его Тони быть таким. Грязным, жестоким, страшным.

Это так сильно контрастирует со сложившимся в его голове образом большого и безопасного мужчины, что от противоречия закипает голова.

Питер Паркер сейчас грозится стать первым человеком, умершим от когнитивного диссонанса.

— Я не хочу, — голос предаёт его и парень мелко дрожит, и слёзы начинают расчерчивать его щёки блестящими дорожками, — тебя слушать.

_Скажи, что это все неправда, пожалуйста. Ты не такой, ты не должен был оказаться таким. Пожалуйста, Тони, я же так люблю тебя._

— Питер, пожалуйста, — Тони сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы они не дрожали. Он не считал себя сентиментальным, он был безжалостен и стрелял не задумываясь, но сейчас у него внутри отдельный мир, их с Питером мир, рушился.

_Не оставляй меня, малыш. Я не хотел быть таким, мне пришлось. Но я хочу стать лучше, ты делаешь меня лучше._

— Уходи, — Паркер вскидывает дрожащую руку и смотрит разбитым взглядом. Дышит так загнано, будто каждый вдох стоит ему титанических усилий. У Питера внутри что-то вырывается и тянется навстречу к Старку, умоляет мужчину остаться рядом, потому что существование без него — сродни пытке.

— Нет, — мужчина качает головой и вскидывается, — я не уйду, пока ты меня не выслушаешь.

_Впервые он слышит обвинения в жестокости, когда Роджерс узнаёт, кто именно убил его разлюбезного Баки._

_— Ты монстр, — зло говорит мужчина, а Тони только раскатисто смеётся прямо ему в лицо и ни одному слову не верит._

_— А знаешь Тони, — через три года задумчиво говорит Пеппер, натягивая своё бельё, — ты ведь действительно похож на монстра, — Тони только хмыкает. Галстук беспокоит его гораздо сильнее слов девушки. Он не вслушивается в доводы Пеппер о том, что Старк другой. Он убивает, потому что ему это нравится. Тони слышит обвинение от себе подобной. Тони не верит._

— Ты монстр! — выкрикивает Питер и отскакивает. — Уходи, не смей ко мне приближаться больше. Уходи! — Паркер срывается в бормотание. Его выкрик переходит в истерику.

Тони отшатывается, словно от пощёчины. Питер выглядит испуганным, Питер выглядит как человек, у которого последнее отобрали.

И это с ним сделал Старк.

Тот, кто должен был оберегать парня, он не должен был рушить тот светлый мир, в котором Питер жил, и в который впускал и его, Старка. Тони обосновался в нём, а Питер совсем не замечал, что он пачкает цветы смолой. Питер не замечал его тёмное нутро, более того, он вытравливал всё злое из Тони, рядом с ним Старк начинал становиться другим человеком.

Они были такие разные. Если бы запахи передавали настоящий характер человека, Питер пах бы уютом и райскими цветами. От Старка за милю несло бы серой, как от древних демонов.

Они больше не говорят. Старк позволяет, отпускает Питера, потому что именно он, его светлый мальчик, заслужил спокойную жизнь.

Тони собирает свои вещи в дорожную сумку, Питер срывающимся голосом говорит ему забирать все, чтобы не было потребности во встречах. Мечется по дому и сжимает губы, чтобы рыдания или просьбы остаться, не вырвались наружу.

Когда он заканчивает, Питер укрывается в их спальне. Старк стоит посреди гостиной, растерянно оглядывается и не понимает, что ему вообще делать. Он должен немедленно уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться. На деле же он разворачивается, бросает сумку на пол и идёт в спальню.

Питер не реагирует на звук открывающейся двери, потому что он спит в защитном коконе из одеяла. Заплаканное лицо, искусанные губы, нахмуренные даже во сне брови. Волна нежности и тревоги поднимается в груди и захлёстывает мужчину. Умный, расчётливый, рациональный — сейчас он не отвечает за свои действия, потому что им двигают только эмоции. Им двигает гротескное чувство, в которое мужчина никогда не верил.

Мозолистые пальцы мягко откидывают прядь с лица парня, пробегают по мягкой коже, замирают на губах. Тони склоняется к Питеру даже не думая — ему ужасно хочется коснуться любимых губ. Хотя бы в последний раз прикоснуться к чему-то чистому и уйти в свой ёбаный ад.

Питер просыпается и вздрагивает. Он смотрит на мужчину несколько секунду, губы сами привычно складываются в теплую улыбку, а потом Паркер вспоминает, и что-то на его лице меняется.

— Отойди, — хрипит парень и отстраняется от мужчины как можно дальше. У Старка что-то внутри крошится, когда он видит, как Питер испуганно отползает в угол кровати и смотрит забитым взглядом. Мужчина горестно вздыхает и поджимает губы.

— Извини, — бросает Тони и возникает ощущение, что извиняется он не только за внезапное вторжение. И уходит. Питер смотрит ему вслед и подавляет желание броситься за ним.

Парень просыпается рывком. Он оглядывается, надеясь, что сейчас окажется в своём доме. Он даже был готов вернуться в то время, после расставания с Тони. Только бы не просыпаться в грязном подвале со странным преступником, который держит его в доброжелательном плену.

— Я думаю, так будет удобнее, — Квентин улыбается и Питер чувствует, как тугие верёвки расслабляются и спадают на пол. Парень сонно моргает и удивлённо трёт запястья. — Только не думай сбежать, ладно, а то я могу и разозлиться? — Бек улыбается так, будто не угрожает ему. Питер только кивает и вытягивается на стуле, разминая синие потёртые запястья.

— Отлично, — мужчина кивает сам себе и скрывается. Просто оставляет его наедине и щёлкает замком. На столе стоит бутылка воды. Паркер хочет кинуться к ней и напиться, но его останавливает телефон, его собственный телефон, который призывно спокойно лежит на столе и сверкает серыми боками.

Паркер сглатывает.

Это не просто так. Это ловушка. Все не может быть так просто. Не надо, Паркер.

Парень подрывается с места и хватает телефон.

***

_— Меня зовут Питер Паркер._  
Выстрел.

_— Не хочешь сходить в кино? Нет, не в этом смысле, просто выходит крутой боевик, и я думал…  
Выстрел._

_— Ты мне, кажется, нравишься. Извини._  
Выстрел.

 _— Я не хочу тебя слушать. Уходи._  
Выстрел-выстрел-выстрел-выстрел.

— Тони, — его мягко трогают за плечо только после того, как он опустошает обойму. Мужчина, который заметил Пеппер ещё минут пять назад, раздражённо смахивает наушники и хмуро смотрит.

— Чего тебе? — резко спрашивает он и отбрасывает пустую обойму вместе с полуразобранным пистолетом.

— Скоро одиннадцать, — женщина следит за движениями мужчины. Тони видит, как она просчитывает угрозы. Он не обижается, сам так же не дружит с доверием. Такая уж у киллеров профессиональная деформация.

— О, спасибо, что напомнила, я-то совсем забыл, что буду говорить с уёбком, который похитил человека, которого я… — Старк делает глубокий вдох и пошатывается. Глаза распахиваются, когда дыхание перекрывает. Мужчина больше не может вдохнуть, он ничего больше не может. Хочется поднести пистолет к виску и прекратить всё это, но где-то в этом огромном городе Питер. Одинокий, испуганный, рядом с этим конченым психом. Сука.

— Старк! — холодная вода приводит мужчину в себя. Он делает глубокий вдох и понимает, что лёгкие горели от его недостатка, а в голове мутилось.

Он уже не в тире. Вокруг него собрались все наёмники, только Пятница ни на секунду не отрывалась от экрана.

— Я в норме, — отрезает он и по лицам видит, что нихрена никто ему не верит. Пеппер сжимает его плечо в жесте «я все понимаю, можешь не объяснять, я рядом». На секунду в оглушающую пустоту внутри прорывается благодарность, но это быстро затихает.

— Мы написали программу, Тони, — мягко говорит Роуди и улыбается на в сомнении вздёрнутую бровь, — ну ладно, Пятница написала. Один звонок минут на пять, и мы найдем его, слышишь?

Старк кивает. Жмёт губы и ничего не говорит. Сжимает кулаки, чтобы не дать ненормальной давящей надежде охватить себя.

Рингтон его телефона разрезает тишину и заставляет всех дёрнуться. Тони кидается к трубке и подмечает, что до одиннадцати ещё двадцать минут. Он хмурит брови, но на экране упрямо высвечивается надпись «Питер».

— Алло, — ему уже всё это не нравится.

— Тони? — Питер чуть не вскрикивает, но заставляет себя умерить пыл и говорить тихо. Он ежесекундно смотрит на двери и пытается угадать, когда его похититель решит вернуться. Он и подумать не мог, что за ним наблюдают.

— Питер? — мужчина на том конце провода захлёбывается вздохом. Ненормальное облегчение вперемешку с тревогой затапливают его. Мужчина чувствует подвох, но не может отказаться от этого разговора. — Малыш, ты как?

— Он оставил телефон и вышел, у меня немного времени, — бормочет парень. Нервы натягиваются, словно струны, ему так страшно, что его поймают, но голос Тони — лучшее вознаграждение за этот риск.

— Боже, Пит, вряд ли это случайность, — выдыхает Тони. Он не контролирует нежность, которая просачивается в голос, и игнорирует взгляды остальных наемников. Пошли они, сейчас Питер — это главное. — Не говори ничего о том, что происходит, хорошо? Просто послушай меня, я скоро заберу тебя оттуда. Подожди немного, малыш.

— Все хорошо, Тони, я в порядке, — в голосе Питера такая радость, как будто он ребёнок на карнавале, а не парень в плену какого-то психа, — он врал тебе и не причинял мне боль по-настоящему.

— Нет, — выдыхает Тони одновременно с тем, как связь обрывается. — Нет, нет, нет! — кричит он и беспорядочно бьёт кулаком по столу.

— Ты засекла его? — он физически не может не кричать. Смотрит на Пятницу ошалевшим взглядом, напряжённый, словно тигр, готовый к прыжку.

Питер не должен был этого говорить. Он своими руками уничтожил свою безопасность, потому что уж за это Бек на нём отыграется. Нужно спасать его, потому что этот Бек — психопат, который может протащить Питера через все круги ада.

Старк не может этого допустить. Он обещал себе сберечь своего мальчика любой ценой.

— Я не успела, — тихо говорит девушка, готовясь к взрыву. — Нужно больше времени. Давай дождёмся следующего звонка, босс.

— Тони, — Роуди хватает его поперёк груди, потому что мужчина делает неконтролируемый рывок, и отвлекает его внимание. Дальней, здравой частью мозга, мужчина ему благодарен, потому что злость берёт верх, и он способен задушить первого, кто под руку попадётся, — не делай глупостей. Всего час, Тони. Мы сейчас все экипируемся и будем готовы к выезду в ту же секунду.

Тони обессилено опускается на диван. Все смотрят на него сочувственно. Мужчина плевать хотел на их жалость. У него уже нет сил, а ведь только утро.

— Я уничтожу его, — хрипит мужчина. — Я. Его. Уничтожу.

***

Питер понял, что проебался, не сразу. Только на том моменте, когда разозлённый Квентин ворвался в комнату и с ходу приложил его головой о стол. Паркеру хватило этого, чтобы отключиться. В какой-то степени он был этому рад.

Он бы хотел остаться в этом состоянии навечно или хотя бы до того момента, пока Тони не придёт и не заберёт его отсюда.

К сожалению, он приходит в себя намного раньше.

— Доброе утро, Питер, — Бек, улыбающийся и учтивый, махнул ему рукой, словно они старые друзья. У Питера голова гудела и кровь из сломанного носа залила всё лицо.

— Ты такой сказочный идиот, мальчик, — доверительно сообщает он. — Видит Бог, я не хотел тебя трогать. Если понадобилось бы, я убил бы тебя быстро и максимально безболезненно. И я многого просил? Сиди себе спокойно и не рыпайся.

У мужчины в руке блеснул нож. Руки Питера были снова скованны, холод метала сжимал растёртую кожу и уже от этого хотелось шипеть.

— Ты хотел успокоить Старка? — зло оскалился мужчина. — Поделиться, что ты здесь, словно на курорте отдыхаешь? Тогда мне придётся устроить тебе настоящий ад, мальчик.

— Не надо, — Питер машет головой, но мужчине всё равно. У него в руках снова телефон. Без пяти минут двенадцать — о, Питера надолго вырубило.

Мужчина не обращает на его слова никакого внимания. Питер не хочет, чтобы ему причиняли боль. Он совсем не похож на тех крутых парней из боевиков, которые хамили своим мучителям, а потом терпели боль, не издавая и звука.

Когда Бек замахивается, Питер рефлекторно сжимается, но теперь он примотан к стулу и не может уйти от удара никак. Челюсть хрустит под тяжестью удара.

— Я ненавижу, когда кто-то портит мои планы, Питер, — как бы между делом сообщает мужчина и не моргнув и глазом всаживает Питеру в ногу нож. Лезвие входит наполовину. Питер, который хотел сдерживаться хоть немного, кричит, потому что это действительно больно.

— Сейчас я позвоню твоему дорогому Старку, а ты будешь скулить от боли и молчать, понял? — парень слышит его, будто через толщу воды. Спасительный шок помогает ему не чувствовать боли и сознание ускользает от Питера. Но стоит его глазам закатиться, как мужчина беспардонно плещет ему в лицо ледяной воды, заставляя вернуться в реальность. Питер потерянно моргает. Он словно в трансе. Парень напуган и совсем не понимает, что он должен делать в этой, сука, ситуации.

— Приветик, Старк, — начинает Бек, но его перебивает Тони, который говорит тихо и уверенно:

— Отпусти его, Бек, сейчас же, и я забуду о тебе. Позволю тебе уйти, — Квентин смеётся над его словами, будто они хорошая шутка.

— Разбежался, — усмехается мужчина. А затем он направляет свою дьявольскую улыбку на Питера и плавно проворачивает нож в его ране.

Тони услышал болезненные стоны парня, как только Бек взял трубку, и он так надеялся, что это не то, о чём он подумал.

Когда Питер закричал, Старк вздрогнул всем телом и вцепился в стол в поисках опоры. Перед ним на экране высвечивался прогресс поиска. Ему нужно продержаться еще несколько минут. И тогда он заберёт Питера оттуда, убьёт этого урода Бека и никогда больше Паркера от себя не отпустит.

— Прекрати! — голос сам взлетел до крика. — Не трогай его!

— Я говорил, что доберусь до тебя, Старк. А ты смеялся мне в лицо. Так теперь тебе весело? — в голосе этого урода было такое удовлетворение. Программа прогрузилась всего на тридцать процентов. Крик Питера перешёл в болезненный скулёж. Старк не мог этого слышать.

— Хватит, стой! Я приду к тебе. Можешь меня убить, я и пальцем не шевельну, только перестань. Отпусти его, Питер ни при чём! — Тони почувствовал крепкую руку на плече. Роуди смотрел с сочувствием. Наёмники разбрелись по комнате и прятали взгляды, пытаясь уважать чужую боль.

— Зачем ты мне здесь? Меня и так все устраивает, — ещё один болезненный крик Питера. — А он красавчик, Старк, у тебя хороший вкус. 

— Не смей его трогать, понял? — зарычал Старк. Семьдесят процентов. Ещё немного. Ещё немного и всё закончится. — Я убью тебя, сука.

— Извини, Старк, думаю, мне пора. Здесь веселее, чем разговоры с тобой.

Взгляд Тони метнулся к экрану. Девяносто.

— Пока, Тони.

— Я убью тебя, как убил твоего дружка, — Старк почти прикусил язык. Эта реплика может стоить Питеру очень многого.

В трубке повисла тишина. Девяносто пять.

А потом отчаянный громкий крик Питера оглушил его.

— Готово, — пробормотала Пятница. Звонок оборвался. Все задвигались мгновенно. Тони тоже поднялся. Роуди всё ещё не убирал руку с его плеча. Но сейчас Старк загорелся изнутри яростью. Наконец-то. Ожидание окончено. Теперь он может пойти и отомстить.

***

Питер отчаянно держится за сознание.

Ему ужасно больно, кровь заливает его тело, избитое тело будто горит. Бек после звонка бьёт его долго и со вкусом. Питер отключается, мужчина приводит его в себя и бьёт снова.

Только когда Питер вместе со стулом падает на спину, он останавливается.

— Он придёт за тобой, — слышит Питер уверенный голос. Парень плюётся кровью и тихо скулит от боли, — и я убью его. Для этого я всё затеял. Сначала я убью тебя у него на глазах. А потом отправлю его следом.

Питеру хочется нырнуть в спасительную темноту, но он держится. Он должен дождаться Тони, сказать ему, что происходит.

Кем бы он ни был, как бы он не жил раньше, Питер не хочет, чтобы Тони умер. Он готов отдать свою жизнь, только бы он жил.

Конечно, у него не получается. Тони появляется не один, начинаются крики, стрельба. Питер курсирует на грани бессознательного. Веки слишком тяжёлые, гул в ушах мешает слушать голоса, а кровь никак не останавливается.

Он так злится на себя, потому что хочет хотя бы узнать, чем всё закончилось, вдруг он прямо сейчас умрет и не узнает, что случится со всеми.

К его счастью, он просыпается. Может, он в раю? Здесь тихо, светло, нет боли и нет этого ужасного запаха сырости. Размеренный писк подсказывает, что он не в раю. Питер в больнице. Он продирает глаза и смотрит в белый потолок. Всё его тело лёгкое, боли нет. Он проводит по раненой ноге и натыкается на бинты.

Его простреливает странное чувство. Страх накатывает новыми волнами. Он понимает, что сейчас он в норме, но когда тебя похищают из собственного дома, чувство безопасности исчезает напрочь. Питеру страшно. Питера потряхивает. Его дыхание сбивается, а слёзы накатывают на глаза.

— Эй, Пит, — слышит он и вздрагивает. Подрывается и пытается спрятаться. — Осторожно, тебе нельзя дёргаться.

Старк перед ним. Протягивает руку и заставляет парня остановиться. При этом он пытается держаться подальше и всем своим видом выражает мягкость.

— Тони? — Питер не боится. Как он вообще может его боятся? Он вцепляется в руку Тони и притягивает его к себе ближе, держась за него, как за спасательный круг. — Это ты?

— Да, малыш, это я, — мужчина усмехается, но пытается угомонить Питера. — Ложись спокойно, я здесь и не уйду, пока ты сам меня не прогонишь.

Питер ещё слишком слаб. Он совсем не думает, что делает, просто притягивает Тони поближе, потому что Старк в его голове большой и безопасный. Мужчина переплетает свои пальцы с его пальцами и чуть улыбается. Сейчас этот ласковый Питер на обезболивающих уснёт и вернётся тот парень, который снова прогонит Тони.

Сейчас мужчине всё равно. Он готов снова уйти и не один раз. Только бы знать, что парень в безопасности (теперь-то он об этом позаботится) и счастлив. Только бы никогда больше не видеть окровавленного бледного бессознательного Питера. Эта картинка и так навсегда вбилась ему в подкорку.

Старк засыпает прямо у его постели. Склоняет голову на плечо и отдыхает. Питер рядом. Он в безопасности. Бек, сука, теперь больше напоминает решето, а не человека. Теперь-то Старк может отдохнуть.

Второй раз Питер просыпается только на следующий день. Тони ждёт у его постели и не позволяет никому увести себя. Роуди сдаётся, а Пеппер сама готовит ему поесть, только бы мужчина не отключался от истощения у кровати любимого.

Всё происходит, как в первый раз. Ресницы парня вздрагивают, и он шевелится. Его дыхание снова сбивается, и Тони принимает это за знак.

— Эй, Пити, — осторожно говорит он, но парень всё равно вздрагивает.

— Тони? — его голос слаб.

— Да, это я, — покорно кивает мужчина.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, Старк, — парень тихо стонет и ощупывает своё тело. — Больно, — шипит он.

Тони крутит колёсико капельницы, открывая обезбаливающим путь в кровь парня.

— Извини, — бормочет Старк. Парень только головой качает и закрывает глаза. Сонливость из-за лекарств не отпускает.

— Подумаешь, почти убили, — фыркает Питер. — С кем не бывает.

Он засыпает почти сразу. Тони смотрит на умиротворённое лицо и остро ощущает вину. Он не должен тут быть. Не имеет права находится рядом с Питером.

Если бы не он, Старк, Паркер сейчас бы оставался в безопасности и точно не попал бы в больницу.

Когда он поднимается на ноги, в глазах темнеет. Тони собирается с мыслями. Смотрит на Питера, пытаясь впитать в себя каждую черту. Он должен уйти. Должен отпустить Паркера.

Что-то в груди рвется назад, к Питеру, но Тони поднимается и выходит прочь.

***

Питер идёт на поправку.  
Тони платит его врачу и каждый день получает от него отчёты.

Питер выписывается из больницы.  
Тони платит баснословные деньги Наташе Романофф, чтобы она защищала парня.

Питер звонит каждый день.  
Тони учится жить без парня.

Так, конечно, очень больно. Что-то душит. Хочется вернуться к парню и больше никогда его не отпускать. Затем он вспоминает изломанную перепачканную в крови фигуру и запрещает себе даже смотреть в его сторону.

Питер в безопасности. Он не зря платит именно Наташе, она не похожа на Старка, она никогда не ошибается. Если кто-то и может уберечь Паркера, то только она.

Тони или пьёт, или бесцельно сидит дома (иногда он срывается и едет следить за Питером, но это то, о чём не стоит говорить вслух).

Роуди с Пеппер беспокоятся, Тони их не слушает. Он часто залетает на Базу, но в дела Щ.И.Т.а не возвращается. Нет, он как и раньше может убить человека без проблем. Но сейчас он не хочет этого.

Это парадоксальное чувство для Тони, в тот момент, когда он это понимает, то напивается до беспамятства. Раньше он стрелял налево и направо, не задумываясь. Сейчас он узнал, что у этого есть цена. Испуганный раненный Питер на полу вонючего холодного подвала.

Он срывается через неделю после выписки парня. На самом деле у него есть причины. Ладно, Старк и так еле заставляет себя усидеть на месте, но затем его телефон звонит и, когда он видит номер Наташи, то подхватывается с места моментально.

— Что случилось? — он уже вкладывает пистолет в кобуру, когда отвечает. Секунду на том конце провода молчание, а потом слышится знакомый голос:

— Положи пистолет, Старк, он не нужен. Есть проблема, но она… не по моей части, — Тони замирает. Наташа была настолько мультизадачной, что что-то «не по её части» сложно представить.

— Что с ним? — спросил он, не откладывая оружие.

— У него, кажется, панические атаки. Он один дома, как будто задыхается. Ведёт себя странно. Я устала наблюдать за его мучениями по камерам, — сухо говорит женщина и отключается.

Тони словно водой окатывает. Он, казалось бы, исправил и уладил всё, что смог. Кроме того, что чувствует Питер. Он дал ему безопасность, но совсем забыл о том, что чувствует парень, которого вырвали из привычного образа жизни и окунули в жестокий мир.

Через полчаса Тони топтался у его двери. Подумав, он открыл дверь своим ключом и вошёл. Мужчина двигался тихо, всё ещё надеясь на то, что ему не понадобится рушить безопасный мирок Питера своим присутствием. Он просто убедится, что Питер в порядке, и уйдет. Просто…

Тони еле успевает перехватить сковородку, которая почти встретилась с его головой. Мужчина смотрит на силуэт Питера широко открытыми глазами и вскрикивает от неожиданности:

— Твою мать, Питер, — парень замирает от звука голоса, а потом резко вздёргивает голову.

— Старк? — шипит парень удивлённо и вырывает сковородку из рук мужчины.

— Да, я пришёл, — усмехается мужчина и ему снова приходится уворачиваться от сковородки. — Да что с тобой?

Питер не слушает. Пролетает мимо него и спешит в гостиную. Тони следует за ним, совсем не понимая, что происходит.

В комнате горит яркий свет и наконец Тони видит: Питер нервный, взъерошенный, с кругами под глазами и дрожащими руками. Побитое лицо. Хромая нога. Какие-то вещи разбиты, на диване у Паркера кубло — вещи, ноутбук. Обёртки из-под батончиков. Тони подходит к дивану и замечает, какую выгодную позицию занял парень: просматриваются все входы в комнату, хорошо слышно каждый шорох, проглядывается двор (штора тоже удобно отодвинута).

— Зачем ты здесь? — у Питера голос дрожит, и взгляд очень злой.

— К тебе пришёл? — Тони проклинает эту интонацию и исправляется. — Соскучился.

— Соскучился? — переспрашивает парень, будто не веря. А потом вспыхивает, мгновенно, как только он умеет, и кулаки сжимает — Какой же ты урод!

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что всё в порядке, — Идёт на попятную Старк, когда видит, что на дружелюбный разговор Паркер не настроен. Питер вдруг начинает выглядеть, будто Тони его ударил. Он сдувается, его плечи опускаются, а взгляд становится затравленным.

— Я звонил тебе, — голос парня дрожит. Он сцепляет руки перед собой и смотрит исподлобья, словно обиженный ребёнок.

— Я хотел уберечь тебя от себя, чтобы такое больше никогда не повторилось, — Снова режет правду Старк и отворачивается. Трёт переносицу и утихомиривает дрожь в руках — нервы шалят. Хотя с того самого дня, как он ушёл из больницы, Старк не расслаблялся ни на минуту. Это угнетало.

Но лучше уж он будет мучиться без Питера, чем снова прижимать к себе бессознательное тело, пачкаться в его крови, которой, сука, слишком много, и слабо звать парня, который не отвечает. И каждая адская секунда втискивается в подсознание клеймом «Не уберёг».

Дыхание почему-то сбивается, мужчина снова переносится в тот чёртов подвал и от этого выть хочется — он, вообще-то пришёл Питеру помогать, а не впадать в рефлексию. Питер, кстати, который всё ещё стоял за его спиной, громко всхлипнул, и Тони сработал моментально. Он повернулся к парню, всё ещё думая о том, что жизни Паркера угрожают, что они сейчас не в их (бывшем) доме, а на поле боя, где каждый хочет сделать его мальчику побольнее. Тони хочется прижать к себе парня и забыться, но Питеру самому нужна помощь и поддержка кровь из носу.

— Я звонил тебе, потому что мне было страшно, — Старк заставляет себя вынырнуть из тяжёлых кошмарных мыслей и услышать. Потому что Питер сидел здесь совсем один, у Питера спокойный безопасный мир разрушился, и ему нужен был кто-то, кто смог бы его понять. — Я был здесь один, мне было больно. За мной начали следить. Рыжая девушка и ещё несколько парней. Мне нужна была твоя помощь, — снова всхлип. Тони смотрит на парня и понимает, какой он идиот. Питер не названивал просто так, не хотел вылить на него свою любовь или ненависть. Питер хотел почувствовать себя в безопасности, а Старк, как мудак, от него отвернулся.

— Это Наташа, малыш, она защищает тебя. Я заплатил ей, — Питер смотрит с неверием. А потом подлетает и отвешивает Тони звонкую пощёчину. Парня подкидывает то ли от злости, то ли от волнения. Тони позволяет, подавляя отточенный за годы инстинкт перехватить руку. Он ни за что в своей жизни не сможет причинить Питеру боль. Старк, если так подумать, уже достаточно в этом преуспел.

— Ненавижу тебя! — кричит парень. — Мне нужен был ты! А ты оставил меня одного разгребать это дерьмо. Меня чуть не убили, а ты просто ушёл! Посмотри, Тони, я как ёбаный параноик сижу здесь! — он обессилено падает на диван и закрывает лицо руками. Всхлипы вытекают сквозь пальцы, каждый бьёт Тони куда-то глубоко, в самое сердце. Тони осматривается и правда видит, как Питер заворачивается в одеяла и, дрожа от страха, звонит, звонит и звонит. Видит, как Паркер оглядывается, зажигает свет во всём доме и прислушивается к каждому шороху, пытаясь не терять бдительности.

— Ты хорошо уходишь, Тони. Так сделай это ещё раз, — Питер ёжится и прячет взгляд. Тони знает, что сейчас парень кусает губы и сдерживает себя от истерики. Он ждёт, что Тони в очередной раз уйдёт, и мужчина не может его за это винить. Он же правда отпускал парня с завидной лёгкостью, убеждал себя, что пытается подарить Питеру лучшую жизнь, но вот куда его эта лучшая жизнь завела, и Тони вместе с ним.

— Пити, — Старк даже приблизительно не представляет, что он сейчас должен сказать, потому что как вообще он может выразить это чувство, которое затапливает его грудь? Сейчас помимо сраной нежности, которую Тони пока не готов признавать вслух, внутри кипит другое — защитить Питера любой ценой. Спрятать его от сумасшедших психов, от своего прошлого, от кошмарных воспоминаний и от самого Питера тоже.

— Зачем ты это делаешь, Тони? Мне было так плохо без тебя, — бормочет парень и делает усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки. Старк смотрит на пожелтевшие синяки, на разбитый нос и запёкшиеся раны на губах — свидетельства того, что случилось совсем недавно. Щемящее чувство в груди заставляет бесконечно злится на себя, хмурить брови и сжимать губы. — Что, не нравится? — хмыкает парень. Его мокрые глаза загораются огоньком истерики. Старк не отвечает. У него внутри какое-то мясо происходит, а в голове поселяется новая мысль — вот он уходит, и Питера похищают, вот он уходит, и у Питера панические атаки и паранойя. Так может стоит сменить подход на этот раз?

— Я чуть с ума не сошёл, когда понял, что тебя похитили, — голос Старка привычно рокочет в груди, и Питер смотрит на него чуть удивлённо. — Ты же знаешь, малыш, что это всё только из-за меня? Ты не сделал ничего плохого, но пострадал.

— Да, — серьёзно кивает парень и закусывает губу. Тони за секунду сдувается и поникает, Паркер ловит себя на мысли, что впервые видит, как Старк прячет глаза.

— Это может повториться, Питер, — проникновенно говорит мужчина и кидает на него короткий взгляд, будто беспокоится, что парень прямо тут в обморок упадёт. — Я уже не уберёг тебя, и это, сука, может повторится.

Паркер ничего не говорит. Может конечно, сказать, что он скоро сам кукухой поедет и себе навредит, потому что иногда страх затапливал его громадными волнами, и Питер не мог себя контролировать. Он не говорит, что, несмотря на все ужасы того дня, самым страшным было то, что Бек мог убить Тони. Он не говорит, что держался не потому, что жить сильно хотел — ему всё равно в тот момент было — а потому что только о Тони и думал.

Паркер просто как-то обречённо вздыхает и протягивает к замершему перед ним мужчине дрожащую руку. Какое-то время назад он тут же, этой же рукой пытался Старка навеки из своей жизни выгнать, а сейчас тянулся к нему, будто к последнему светлому в этом мире. Питер усмехается — Тони-то далеко не такой светлый, скорее смолой пропитан с головы до пят, но разве парня это беспокоит? Он столкнулся с тем, чем занимается Тони, таких ублюдков даже Питер своими руками убивал бы.

Тони смотрит на этот жест и тоже вспоминает, как Питер его прогонял. Мужчина на секунду напрягается — ну вот он последний шанс. _Лучше сейчас, Старк, уйди, и не порть Питеру жизнь. Подними по тревоге его друзей, найми психолога и уходи прочь, потому что ты одним присутствием его в могилу сведёшь, урод._

— Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть, — говорит Тони тихо и укладывает его руки себе на шею. — Мне так жаль, что до тебя добрались из-за меня, — он помогает Питеру забраться на него, обхватив поясницу ногами. Коротко целует парня в висок сухими губами. — Я хотел уберечь тебя, потому что ты единственное, что я люблю в этом мире, — он кладёт руки на поясницу и придерживает его. В этом нет ни капли эротики, Питер оборачивает руки вокруг его шеи и тихо дышит. Тони чувствует тёплое дыхание, приятный вес любимого тела и впервые за долгое время ему становится легче.

— Не уходи больше никогда. — Питер кусает за шею мягко и трётся щекой о его плечо. У Старка сбивается дыхание только от этого жеста, и он одобрительно проводит ладонями по напряжённой спине.

— Больше не боишься меня? — спрашивает он, старательно вливая в голос усмешку, но Питер всё равно слышит, что Старка это беспокоит. Только парень не догадывается, что у Тони прямо сейчас под коркой крутятся картинки, в которых Питер брезгливо отдёргивается и снова его прогоняет.

— Понял, что есть дяденьки и пострашнее, — мягко говорит парень, а на дне ехидных слов прячется: «Я здесь и больше тебя не брошу».

Тони не успевает сдержать яркую улыбку и бьёт ею Питера прямо в лицо. Парень в ответ загорается ответной улыбкой и осторожно ёрзает, чтобы больную ногу удобнее на бёдрах мужчины устроить. Только найдя опору, он прижимается своими губами к губам Старка. И ощущения захватывают калейдоскопом, Питер уже и забыл, как это охуенно, когда Тони Старк его целует. Мужчина, тёплый и родной, загнанно дышит, оглаживает его тело и целует в ответ так жарко, что парень от боли шипит.

— Извини, — бормочет Тони и тут же отстраняется. Питер бормочет совсем рядом с его губами что-то похожее на «Плевать», но Тони властно его отстраняет, — потерпишь пока что.

Питер хочет спорить, но Старк лёгким целомудренным поцелуем прерывает его, а Питер на секунду ощущает себя оторванным от мира. Тони также быстро отодвигается, но на пол Питера не отпускает. Наоборот — мужчина опускается на диван и позволяет парню на нём растянуться.

Питер только затихает и довольно улыбается. Наконец можно выдохнуть спокойно. Его большой и безопасный Тони теперь с ним.


End file.
